Mr Bella
by ElectroLord72
Summary: Alex Junk is the resident bad boy of Barden University. But when he faces severe consequences, he is forced to do something truly horrible. Alex has to become a Barden Bella
1. Alex Junk, bad boy

Barden University. A proud establishment of education. It is the home various acapella groups such as the BU Harmonics, the High Notes, the Treblemakers, and of course, the Barden Bellas, the all-female acapella group who became famous for their new modernized sound and style.

It is also the home of Alexander Steven Junk, BU's resident bad boy.

Alex has been known for pulling pranks, embarrassing teachers, throwing parties and being an overall wild card.

He is also a linebacker for the Barden Knights football team which he is very proud of.

Alex thought he was on top of the world. Nothing could stop him. Or so he thought.

One day, Alex was in his Anthropology class where his latest prank was about to unfold.

The teacher, Professor Arnold, came into class and took attendance. When he called Alex's name, he glared at the boy who responded with "Sup teach?" and a smug smile.

"Okay class, today we are going to go through how our bodies can-" He stopped for when he pulled the shade of the chalkboard, he saw a drawing of him as a pig being thrown in the air by Alex.

The class howled with laughter and Alex simply leaned back in his chair and lifted his feet up.

"THAT'S IT MR. JUNK! GET OUT OF HERE!" Professor Arnold snarled as Alex gathered his stuff and left the room.

 _"Man, I'm awesome"_ Alex thought to himself as he walked out of the building to see a peculiar sight.

He saw banners hanging around the campus. "What the heck is all this"? he said.

And then it hit him. He completely forgot today was Orientation Day which meant that his little sister Emily was coming for she was enrolling. He then started to look for her until he saw both her and their mother walking together.

"I wonder where your brother is" Ms Junk said to Emily until she heard "Probably to your right". They looked and saw Alex walking towards them with a grin.

"ALEX!" Emily excitedly shouted as she ran to hug her big brother.

"Hey kiddo, how are you" he mumbles through her hair. "Good. I'm so glad to see you". she said. Alex was 10 and Emily was 6 when their parents divorced, Emily lived with their mom and Alex lived with their dad. They always got together for holidays and such but they've never been fully together.

Alex pulled away so he could hug his mother.

"Hey Mom, it's good to see you". Alex said. "You too Alex". Miss Junk said. "Wait, why aren't you in class? Did you get in trouble again?" she warned, ice in her voice.

"No, of course not, Mom" Alex lied. "I was just coming back from the library. Come on, I know I had some trouble in the past, but I promise, I changed my colors".

"Really Lex?" Emily quipped, an eyebrow raised. Alex rolled his eyes with a tolerant smirk. "Yes, Emmy". Emily did the same. They both had nicknames for each other which they both hated.

"So Em, let me guess: You're going to audition for the Barden Bellas, even though they made complete-" Alex stopped when he saw his mother glare at him.

"Of course Alex! It's always been my dream". Emily sighed. Alex knew she wanted to be a Bella so she could be like their mother.

"Well guys, as much as I really want to continue this lovely family banter, I really should be getting back to class" Alex said.

"Well okay. It was really good seeing you again Lexykins. I love you". Miss Junk told Alex before hugging him. Alex rolling his eyes at his baby name.

"You too Mom". He then turned to Emily. "Hey. Don't worry, when they hear your voice, they will be straight up blown away". He encouraged. Emily laughed before hugging her brother again. "Thanks big bro". she said. "Anytime, little sis" He replied before waving them goodbye. He waited until they were out of sight so he could go the locker room. But on his way, he heard a voice over the intercom.

 _"Would Alex Junk please report to the Dean's office immediately"._

"Oh boy". Alex sighed as he made his way to the office. He thought he was just gonna get another lecture on bad behaviour until he went inside and saw not only the Dean, but a group of girls occupying the room. The Barden Bellas.

"Oh, hi everyone. Uh, Dean, if you're busy, I'll just come by later" Alex said as he made his way to the door only to be stopped when the Dean said sternly "Alex, get over here" to which alex complied by silently coming back, all eyes on him.

The Dean turned over to the Bellas. "Now ladies, you said you needed to get back on the division right?" He asked. One of them, a medium height redhead, said "Y-yes sir" she replied nervously.

Then the Dean said something that horrified both parties to the core

"Well then, say hello to your newest Bella, Alex Junk!"

 **And that's the end of chapter 1. Sorry about all the modifying. This is my first ever fanfiction. Please leave reviews and I hope you have a great day!**


	2. Enter Mr Bella

**Here I go with Chapter 2. This how everything breaks down for everyone and how they react to it. Enjoy!**

After the announcement, the room went deadly silent. Nobody made a single sound. It seemed as if everything froze for an eternity.

Until Alex broke it by bursting out into a fit of laughter. After 20 seconds, he quickly composed himself "Okay, you got me Dean. You got me good!" he said before laughing some more. "Alright, which one of you guys has the camera?" Alex pointed to the Bellas, who are completely just as mortified he feels deep down.

After taking a moment to compose himself again, he notices the Dean still looking serious "You're not messing with me, are you?" He asked nervously. The Dean responded by slowly shaking his head.

While Alex was shocked to the core, Beca spoke up "Sir, you can't be serious. I mean, a guy on our team? Can't you just make him join one of the others? I bet he can't even sing or dance. Not to mention-".

"Yeah, shut up for a sec" Alex interrupted. "Why am I being forced to join these guys? Surely, I can be in something better than them. No offence". Alex pointed to the girls who have hurt looks on their faces. Chloe spoke up "Sir, I kinda agree with him. I mean, this is an all-girls group, meaning he is ineligible to join.

She is supported by the rest of the Bellas.

"My apologizes girls" The Dean interrupted "But the Bellas have been running through Barden University, meaning I am in charge. So here's the deal. You take in Rebel Without A Cause here" he said looking at Alex "and improve his attitude, then you have my blessing to go to the World's" he finished.

"Wait, how come I don't get a say in this? This is totally unfair!" He complained. The Dean stood up "Ladies, you are dismissed. You may leave now" he told the Bellas who left the room in response before facing Alex. "You do not get a choice here Alexander because you are a disgrace to Barden" he spoke harshly. "You're constant pranking, loud partying, and overall horrid behaviour has been a direct insult to our name. That is why as of now, You are off the football team and until you turn into somewhat of a decent human being, You will not graduate. Do you understand?!" He barked.

Alex backed down after his rant. "Yes sir" he whispered regretfully.

"Good. You are dismissed Mr. Junk".

After the Bellas were outside the building, they began to recap what happened.

"I mean, if we don't win the World's, what are we?" Stacie asked "A group of girls who hang out?" "What's wrong with that?" Cynthia Rose said, winking at Stacie.

"If we don't win the Bellas are over" Chloe exclaimed "This is the biggest challenge that any one of us has ever faced"

"Um, but what do we do about the rebel guy though? The Dean said we have to include him" Fat Amy stated.

"Well, we could tie him up in the basement and torture him into being nice" Flo suggested. "Well I think I can persuade him to behave" Stacie added.

Amy saw Alex exit "Guys, he's here" she said putting their suggestions to an end.

Chloe approached Alex "Well, Alex, I think you would be a fine-" "Yeah, whatever" Alex interrupted "Here's how it's gonna go down girls, I'll participate in this but not because I'm crazy about acapella. Also, when we're not doing Bella stuff, neither of you will talk to me, be next to me or even look at me because unlike you, I still have a rep to uphold. So if you all respect that, we'll all get along great. Later" He said sarcastically, leaving them.

Beca heard everything and stood next to Chloe watching Alex leave. Chloe sighed "We're screwed, aren't we?"

Beca nodded "Oh yeah".

 **And that's Chapter 2. Please leave reviews and don't be afraid to criticise**


	3. Legacy

**Here's Chapter 3. This is where Alex familiarizes himself with the Bellas, especially one in particular.**

 **Oh, and as for Alex's actor, he is played by Noah Centineo. Enjoy!**

A few hours later, Alex was hanging out with his football buddies Stan and Jim in the courtyard.

"So Alex, we missed you at practice today, what happened?" Stan asked. Alex slumped "Well one of my latest pranks got the best of the Dean and now I'm off the team".

"What? But we need you, man!" Jim exclaimed.

"I know, I know, but the Dean said-" Alex stopped when he saw Lilly watching him from inside a bush. "Hey guys, I'll be right back". He said before leaving them.

He walked over to the bush where Lilly moved out of the bush. "What do you want" Alex demanded "Chloe said you need to come to our house". she whispered. Alex frowned "What?" Lilly sighed "Chloe said you need to come to our house" she repeated. Alex sighed "Alright but walk up 10 steps in front of me" He commanded to which Lilly obeyed.

A few minutes later, they arrived at Casa de Bella, which the front was completely TP'd. Alex scoffed "Amateurs". They entered the house to see the Bellas gathered around the living room.

"It's okay ladies. I am here" Alex said sarcastically. The Bellas rolled their eyes at him. "So what exactly did you guys need me for" He demanded.

Chloe spoke "Well, before we do any performances, we think we should see what you got". Alex paused "Wait, you wanna hear me sing?" he asked.

The Bellas nodded in response. Alex laughed "Yeah, um I don't sing so.." Fat Amy spoke up "Come on man, you gotta sing, or else you're just the eye-candy for our female fans, and we are already have one" She said, pointing at Cynthia Rose.

Alex snorted "Look Abby-"

"Amy"

"-whatever. I'm just not the singing type, okay? I mean I can sing, I just prefer not to"

Chloe raised an eyebrow "Okay. You heard him girls, The big bad Alex Junk is scared to sing" She said patronizingly. Alex scowled "I'm not afraid of anything, let alone singing". He said defiantly.

Chloe scoffed " Oh, I would just like to see you try, _Mr. Bella"_ she said mockingly, the Bellas smirking.

"You know what? Fine. I'll do it. I'll sing for you. But.." He said as his hand stilled on the zipper of his leather jacket "Any of you ladies wanna help me with the zipper?" He said flirtingly, winking at the girls.

Stacie moved forward to do it, an excited look on her face, only to have CR put up her arm to black her, shaking her head.

Alex took off his jacket. "So, any special requests? He asked. "Whatever you want" Chloe said. "Okay here we go. um..." Alex thought for a moment then decided on a song.

 _"I came to dance, dance, dance, dance._

 _I hit the floor cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans._

 _I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands._

 _Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands."_

Alex pauses for a moment then continues.

 _I throw my hands up in the air sometimes._

 _Sayin' eh, oh. Gotta let go._

 _I wanna celebrate and live my life._

 _Sayin' eh, oh. Baby let's go._

 _Cause we gon rock this club._

 _We gon go all night._

 _We gon light it up._

 _Like it's dynamite._

 _Cause I told you once._

 _Now I told you twice._

 _We gon light it up._

 _Like it's dynamite."_

Alex stops, looking at the Bellas who are all wide-eyed in surprise.

They give an applause, saying "Wow!" and "Oh, my gosh, he's good". Chloe stepped forward "Well, that was not bad. For a jock" She said smiling.

Alex gave a bow. "Why thank you". Chloe turned to the girls "Well, I think he's worthy". They all nodded in agreement.

Chloe turned to Alex "Hey could you help me with something" She asked. Alex shrugged "Sure, why not?" He said with a smile.

She led him down the basement where the Bellas kept all their memories. Chloe went over to a box, pulled something out of it and showed it to Alex.

"See anything interesting to you?" She asked. Alex looked at it. It was a photo of the 1981 Bellas. His eyes focused on a certain someone. His mother.

Alex smiled "Yep. That's my mother. Katherine Junk. He said. Chloe's eyes lit up "I knew it! I knew she was you mother! I could tell" she exclaimed.

Alex raised an eyebrow "How?' he asked. Chloe shrugged "Well you both have amazing voices, laidback attitude, and charm". she said.

Alex smirked "You think I'm charming?" He asked. Chloe slighted blushed, not knowing what to say. Luckily, Ashley was calling her to come up.

"I'll be right back" She said. Alex nodded "Okay, I'll just stay down for a minute" He decided. Alex then looked through other Bella memories such as their trophies, certificates, and other items.

He then looked at the picture of the modern Bellas at the 2012 ICCA's. He smirked. _Maybe these guys won't be so bad_ He thought to himself. He then decided to go back up to show them it.

He was in the living room looking at the picture when he looked up.

Then his heart froze.

Standing there with the Bellas was her.

Emily.

"Alex?" Emily asked. "Hey Em, wha-what's goin' on?" Alex asked nervously. Emily frowned 'What are you doing here?" She demanded. Alex shrugged "Oh, i'm just uhh... fixing their basement! Yeah, it is a mess down there, let me tell you" Alex said before letting out a nervous laugh. The Bellas looked at him confused.

Emily just kept frowning. Alex sighed 'Okay, okay. Um.. Remember this morning with you and Mom?" he said. Emily nodded. "Well when I said I wasn't in trouble.." Emily sighed "You lied to us Alex?" She exclaimed. "Hey, I only did it so Mom wouldn't flip out" Alex defended "Anyway, my latest prank got me in trouble with the Dean who said that until I improve my attitude, I won't graduate". He admitted sadly. Emily gasped. 'But wait, that still doesn't explain why you here with them" she said pointing to the Bellas. Alex gulped 'Well you see, for me to graduate and for them to go to the World's... I have to become a Bella". Alex confessed.

Emily just looked at him. "So, you have to be a Bella? is that it?" she asked. Alex and the Bellas nodded.

Everything became silent.

Until Emily broke it by violently cracking up.

Emily was laughing like a hyena hopped up on laughing gas. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry it's just-come on, I mean, you, as one of-' She pointed to the girls before laughing again.

During Emily's laughing fit, Chloe thought _Hmm, they really are siblings._

After laughing for a minute, tears rolling down her face, she composed herself. "Alright, alright, where's the hidden camera?" she said pointing to the girls before laughing again. After laughing for 40 seconds, she finally stopped, looked around and saw that every one had a serious look on their face.

Emily was surprised "Wait, you mean, it-it's not a joke?" she stuttered. Everyone solemnly nodded. Emily became horrified "Does Mom know about this?" She demanded. "NO! And you are not going to tell! I mean it's bad enough that she already thinks im trouble, I don't need her to know this". Alex pleaded.

Emily thought for a moment and then sighed "Okay. I won't tell her". she decided. Alex sighed in relief and hugged his sister, saying "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!".

Fat Amy spoke up "Well then, welcome to the Bellas, Legacies".

 **And that's chapter 3. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review and i'll be back soon!**


	4. Treble Party

After welcoming Emily, The Bellas went to celebrate at the Treble party. Alex stayed behind a bit, looking a little conflicted.

Chloe stopped by him "What's wrong?" she asked. Alex shrugged "Nothing. It's just that it looks like there's a lot of people at this party and..." He trailed off. Chloe remembered "Oh, that's right. You can't be seen with us if it's not a Bella thing" She paused. "But technically, this is a Bella thing so you have to come with. She said smugly.

Alex sighed "Okay but just give me a minute?' He asked. Chloe raised an eyebrow at him. "I promise I'll be there!" Alex said frustratingly. Chloe simply nodded her head and followed the girls.

Alex then rushed back to his room, grabbing his sunglasses and Green Bay Packers hat, and put them on while walking to the party. When he reached it. He immediately started looking for the Bellas, more specifically Emily or Chloe. He saw Chloe standing by the bar and walked up towards her.

"Hey" Alex greeted. Chloe turned her head to face him "Hey" she said before frowning at him "Uhh, why do you look like you're about to commit a crime?" she asked suspiciously. Alex sighed "Because I still have a rep to uphold, remember?" she whispered at her. Chloe nodded "Oh, right, I remember, you're to embarrassed to be seen with us" she challenged. Alex sighed again "Nice try. That reverse psychology crap won't work with me" he said.

Chloe just scoffed. Alex leaned towards her "Hey, have you by any chance seen Emily?" he asked. Chloe hummed, looking through the crowd before finding her "Oh, there she is" she pointed. Alex followed and saw Emily talking with Benji. Alex narrowed his eyes at this "Who the hell's that guy talking to her?" he demanded. Chloe rolled her eyes "That's Benji. He's with the Treblemakers" she answered, noticing Alex's glare at the boy "Calm down, Benji's a good guy, Em's in good hands" she said good-naturedly

Alex hummed "Well I guess I'll just find out for myself" he said starting to move towards them, only for Chloe to stop him with her arm "Hey hey hey, do you by chance remember what the Dean said? If you cause more trouble, you'll be expelled and the Bellas would be over. And that would crush her" she scolded. Alex took a deep breath "You're right. I can't put my sis through that" he said quietly. Chloe looked at him thoughtfully "You care a lot about her, do you?" she questioned.

Alex shrugged "Well, ever since our parents split, we've never been able to be together all the time. So when I found out she was coming here, I promised that I'd always look after her and make sure he's okay, you know?" he said. Chloe's eyes sparked at that "Wow, you're not as big of a dick as I thought you were" she said teasingly. Alex smiled "Thanks Chlo" he said meaningfully "But I have to ask though, is it true that you're failing your classes of purpose?" he asked carefully

Chloe hesitated for a moment before answering "Yes I have but it's just that the Bellas mean everything to me. They've been my family for seven years" she spoke. Alex thought for a moment until he responded "Well look, I know how you feel. When I was in high school, I considered the football team there to be my family. Until I got accepted here. I realized that if you truly love something, sometimes you just have to let it go" he explained. Chloe had a look of conflict on her face "I guess I just never realized what I would do without them"

Alex shrugged "Well, you'll never know unless you try, right" he smirked at Chloe who laughed in return. Alex picked up two drinks and handed on to Chloe. He raised his cup towards her "To the Bellas" he toasted. Chloe smiled and did the same "To the Bellas" she toasted. They both touched cups and drank them down. Alex then thought _Well this is certainly gonna be interesting._


	5. Das Sound Machine

**Hey guys. Just wanna apologize for the long wait. Had really bad writer's block but now I'm back!**

 **Thanks to everyone who like this so far and I can only say that this story is only gonna get better.**

 **So without further ado, enjoy!**

The next day, Alex woke up to the sound of his phone going off. He grumbled miserably as he reached for it before sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He looked at his phone through narrow eyes and saw Emily's name. He then put the phone up to his ear

"What?" he whined tiredly. He heard Emily scoff before replying "Alex, it's me. I'm sorry to bug you but the Bellas are heading over to the car show to check out our replacements and Chloe said you need to be there" she finished.

Alex sighed "All right, All right, I'll be there" he said "Great! You can come with us on the bus" Emily offered "Yeah, no thanks. I'll just take my bike" he decided

"Okay. See you then" Emily said before hanging up. Alex sighed before getting out of bed and walking towards his closet.

* * *

A few moments later, Alex was on his motorcycle riding to the car show. He finally reached his destination, parking his bike in the lot before entering the building.

Inside, he found the Bellas hanging around the lobby, waiting for him to arrive. Smirking, he slowly approached them before loudly humming a trumpet fanfare, catching the girls attention.

When he was done, he held his arms wide and smiled "I have arrived" he said with a cocky grin. The girls were not amused, especially Chloe "Where have you've been? We're almost gonna miss it" she demanded.

Alex shrugged "Sorry, but I had some trouble on the way here. Some guy challenged me to a race and I just couldn't say no" he said.

Beca narrowed her eyes at him "Do you always have to engage in stupid, reckless shit?" she demanded. Alex opened his mouth to reply, only for Emily to cut him off "Of course he does" she said looking at him "Only because he suffers from a severe ego complex"

Alex scoffed "No I don't" he objected "If my ego was that bad, I would've went to him and beat the living crap out of him"

The Bellas just looked at him for a moment before Chloe spoke up "Okay, we have more important things to worry about, so let's just hurry up, please" she ordered everyone who obeyed, Alex a bit reluctantly.

They were on the escalator when Flo asked "So, why are we at a car show?" "Yeah, what she said" Alex added.

"Because we are here for one thing and one thing only: to scout the competition" she answered "Why?" Alex demanded.

Emily rolled her eyes at Alex question "Because it's gonna help us win the World's if we know what we're up against" she answered obviously "You used to do it back in high school on the rival teams" she added. Alex hummed "True"

They have just reached the top when Chloe took a deep breath "Okay, now where are those tour thieves?" she demanded, a fierce expression on her face.

Alex snickered before turning to Amy "Is she always like this?" he asked. Amy nodded her head "Yeah, rebel. When someone messes with the Bellas, she goes from sweet approachable Chloe to vengeful, battle-ready Chloe" she answered.

Alex just looked at her before responding "Okay, then" he said oddly.

"Stacie!" he heard Chloe exclaim before turning to said Bella lying seductively on a car. He widened his eyes in amusement.

"Keep it in your pants, babe" Beca said to her. Alex then took out his phone and snapped a quick pic of her before shoving it back into his pocket, smirking.

Then then entered a room where the show was taking place. Chloe looked flabbergasted "What? This should've been ours!" she sighed enviously "I hate these stupid Germans"

Alex smirked "Well, Amy was not wrong about the whole battle ready thing" he said to himself, standing beside Emily and Beca.

The show began with a blonde woman appearing on the screens, giving and introduction to Das Sound Machine. Alex adopted a look of bizarreness on his face during it "Okay" he said slowly.

Then the show began, the members sing a mash up of Uprising and Tsunami, using rather precise choreography and very impressive vocals. During the whole thing, Alex was pretty certain he entered a state of shock. _My God. And I thought these guys were over the top_ He said looking at the Bellas.

* * *

After the performance ended, DSM approached them "Barden Bellas, You came to see us?" Kommisar said with a false tone of amusement "Is it because you are, what do the American kids say? Jelly?" she demanded.

Chloe shifted 'We are so not jelly" she said glaring at them "We should really thank for making this tour a reality, with you bumbling ineptitude" she said condescendingly "We should send them something. A fruit basket?" she said to Pieter who responded with "Yum yum".

Kommisar then turned back to the Bellas "Or would you prefer mini muffins" she said mockingly. Beca then spoke up "Look, we didn't wanna come her to start something with you guys. We just wanted to check you out before the World's where we're gonna kick your ass" she said.

Alex looked at her with impression _This chick's not bad_ He said in his head.

Kommisar then pointed to her "You? You are the kicker of ass?" she demanded before smiling "But you are so tiny. Like an elf, or a is it a fairy? Or a sprite?" she said before tunring to Pieter, saying something in German to him, to which he answered with "Troll"

Kommisar turned back to Beca "That is it. You are like a troll" she pointed to her.

It was now Beca's turn in the dispute "You are... physically...flawless. But it doesn't mean I like you" she quipped.

Alex shook his head "That was just painful" he said to himself.

His comment drew Kommisar's attention "And who might you be?" she demanded.

Alex shrugged "Oh, I'm no one" he said cooly.

Emily caught on to him and played along "Yeah, he's definitely not with us" she added.

Kommisar nodded "Okay. I believe that because no one would want to be with you losers" she sneered.

Alex stepped forward "Hey hey hey, let's chill out on the name calling, okay? Because no one bothers these chicks besides me, you got that?" he said in a almost protective voice.

The girls, especially Emily and Chloe, looked at him in a mix of surprise and affection. Kommisar smiled "So you are with them" she confirmed.

Alex hesitated for a moment before sighing "Yes. I am with them. I am a Bella, okay?" he confessed begrudgingly.

Kommisar, along with Pieter and the rest of DSM, erupted in a series of snickers that burst into loud laughter.

Alex looked at them all in anger "What're you punks laughing at?" he spat. Emily gave him a warning look.

After their laughing conceded, Pieter spoke "you know, you're team is like a heated mess, meaning it was a mess with heat applied to it, thus making it messier"

Alex snorted "You do realize what you said actually meant to say that even though we're imperfect, we still kick ass" he said "Right guys?" he asked the girls who responded with "Yeah" and "That's right".

As Pieter was thinking about his insult, Kommisar stepped towards the Bellas "Darlings, please take my advice: Don't try to beat us. You can't. We are the best. Now I must go rest my neck, for it is sore from looking down on you" she said condescendingly before walking away, the rest of DSM following her.

Beca tried to verbally retaliate at this "Okay, just because you are making me really sexually confused does not mean you are intimidating, okay?" she exclaimed" We've got nothing to lose. We have literally nothing! Aca-wiedershehen, bitches"

Alex looked at her as if he was in pain "Stop. Please stop. You're only making it worse, more yourself than all of us" he said.

Beca rolled her eyes in response "Whatever" she said "But hey, thanks for sticking up for us" she said gratefully, the girls backing her up with nods of approval.

Alex looked at all of them before responding "Well, us Bellas have to stick together, right?"


	6. Note

**Hey Guys. Im sorry for telling you this but I have lost interest with this story and I don't think I can continue with it now. But it does not mean that It will return. I just need some time to make the story better and more interesting. Until then, farewell**


End file.
